1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window washing devices and more particularly pertains to a new window washing device for selectively washing the outer surface of a window in an automated manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window washing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that provides the user of the device a way in which to operate the device from within a dwelling. This should not only include the movement of a cleaning assembly across a window, but also to fill up a reservoir with cleaning fluid that may be applied to the window.